indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Discord logs
Day One Session 1 (Side: 1a: the temple, 1b: the tavern) : (Brimeia, Nera, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Urrak) Our heroes and some commoners are teleported to a town they don't recognize and have to figure out what the Hells is going on. Session 2 : (Nera, Ravaphine, Urrak, Dekar, Martyn) After meeting the now intelligent control rod and former wizard, Poni, the heroes ventured into a portal and came out along a forest path where they crossed swords with- and absolutely demolished- a group of humans who appeared to have a human prisoner. Session 3 (Side: alternate intro) : (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Urrak, Enna) Picking up after the slaughter of the humans, you rescued a grumpy woman named Lin, a farmer in Bellbury. You decided to jump straight back to the into the fray and killed a cave of goblins who had captured another villager who also happened to be named Lin. You came back to Poni's house. Session 4 (Side: town square intro ) : (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Enna, Martyn) A cursory exploration of the mansion at the town square uncovered a note requesting help from the local mage's college regarding Poni's experiments. The party then entered a jungle in search of Lin's lover, Vardalon who they saw was being held by a dryad. Day Two Session 5 : (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Seirixori) After some ransacking of the Moonstream Mansion, the trio joined Lin and Gunnloda in saving poor Vardalon from a massage-demanding dryad. Session 6 (Side: town square ) : (Brimeia, Enna, Martyn, Seirixori, Urrak) Poni presses the group and Gunnloda to go after the next component where it had landed in the middle of an old arcane battleground. The land was so infused with evil and death that the dead were restless. Session 7 (Side: later that day ) : (Brimeia, Martyn, Ravaphine, Urrak) The group takes a moment to catch their breath and meet a new adventurer in the Cask. Day Three Session 8 (side) (Brimeia, Enna, Ravaphine, Seirixori) When the portal showed an odd bird-like creature instead of a component lying in full view, the group along with Cyan headed into the city of Serinor to try to find it. Session 9 (town square entries for Nolanos, Urrak, and Martyn) (Brimeia, Enna, Martyn, Nolanos, Seirixori, Urrak) Continuing to the tower, they enter to find a trap and a pair of grotesque creatures. Session 10 (Brimeia, Enna, Nolanos, Seirixori, Urrak) Along with Gunnloda and Coin the party has a really rough time with some stairs. Session 11 (and side) (Brimeia Enna, martyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Urrak) After returning to Bellbury, the group decides to relax with a drink at the Cask. Seirixori accidentally opens up a bit while some of the others find a dwarf from Grimpeak trying to deliver ore. Day Four Session 12, 13, 14 (side 1, side 2) (Brimeia, Seirixori, Enna, Nolanos, Martyn, Urrak) Upon arriving in a swamp near a mountain, the group was asked to help save a lizardfolk druid's clan from extermination. Things got complicated when they found out who was doing the extermination. (Side 1 is two instances with Seirixori and the strange halfling. Side 2 is Urrak's arrival.) Session 15 (Seirixori, Urrak, Martyn) An evening in the Cask with Gunnloda means meeting a new face... one familiar with Vyon. Special Log 1: Brimeia meets Eya. Day Five Session 16 (Urrak, Seirixori, Ravaphine, Brimeia) Picking up late day 4 and continuing to day 5, our group seeks Lady Moonstream.